


Unbelievable

by CheerfulOptimistic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is just passing by, Gen, Not Beta Read, annoyed Natasha, me trying to be funny, shocked Tony, singing and dancing Natasha, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulOptimistic/pseuds/CheerfulOptimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow's taste in music may surprise you. It certainly surprised Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Deviant Art.](http://cheerfuloptimistic.deviantart.com/art/Unbelievable-Avengers-one-shot-476742504)

Tony could have sworn he heard something. It sounded like pop music. Now he knew he had none (well, almost none) in his collection, and Pepper preferred jazz. He wasn't sure about the rest of his teammates, but he seriously doubted... Wait, was that coming from Natasha's room?

 

He wandered into the hall, cautiously making his way to the Black Widow's bedroom. The music got louder and louder as he snuck near the entrance. She had left the door slightly open. Tony being a curious and obnoxious sort, he took a peek inside. Imagine his shock when he found her, the notorious assassin, dancing. The kind typically reserved for people who don't have any clue how.

 

His jaw hit his chest.

 

She sang "I'm a firestarter, I'm a sweet disas-" before she noticed him staring through the crack in the door as the music continued. Evidently, turning the volume up didn't dull her super-spy senses enough for Tony's safety. She stomped over to the door and flung it open all the way. "What?" she said in an irritated tone. She had little patience with him since they had first met.

 

"What are you listening to?!"

 

"Demi Lovato", she barked somewhat defensively.

 

He must have misheard her. "Why?"

 

She snapped "I don't need to explain myself to you." He jumped back a little at this. Her expression softened only slightly as she decided she should be more patient with him and then she explained "I understand it."

 

Tony just stood there as his mouth started to hang open. Natasha. Liked. Demi. Lovato. What was this, the Twilight Zone?

 

When he saw Barton walk up, he snapped out of his confusion long enough to ask "Did you know about this?" The response was simply a raised eyebrow and an expression that said "Duh, of course." Then as she started singing along to "I will love you, like I've never been hurt" and Clint joined in with "Run through fire for you", Tony just backed away. This was too weird for words.

******

Bruce walked through the hall and upon seeing Tony's shocked and confused expression, he asked "What's the matter?" Tony stared blankly at him a moment, then walked away muttering to himself. Bruce could make out "don't believe it", "crazy", and little else.

As he went near Natasha's room, he could hear music.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Demi Lovato and quite a few of her songs made me think of Black Widow or her relationship with Hawkeye. So then this happened.
> 
> Tony seemed to fit the best for discovering Natasha's secret because Thor and Steve wouldn't understand what the big deal was, Hawkeye would already know, and I doubt anybody else on the team or in the tower would care that much.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not.


End file.
